Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Le Air
Summary: He was a star. He was famous. He was loved. It was all for her. Only for her. That night, under the starry skies, he saw not a star that died and disappeared, but a star whose fire shone brighter. N x M x A - My first story, so please review! Thanks!


****

: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star :

- _Le Air-_

※

※

※

_He was a star. He was famous. He was loved. It was all for her. Only for her. That night, under the starry skies, he saw not a star that died and disappeared, but a star whose fire shone brighter._

※

※

※

There once were two people.

One was a boy. He seemed to be the luckiest person on earth. He had a handsome face, talent, money, and fame. His mother died very early, but he had a stepmother who loved him very much. His dad also encouraged him and his sister throughout his years while growing up. He was successful in everything he tried—even in the modeling, singing, and acting career he was currently in. He was always surrounded by people who loved him. People all over Japan loved him and his talent. He had almost everything anyone could wish for.

He had no reason to be unhappy, did he?

Then there was a girl. You could say she was very unfortunate. At birth her mother died. His dad abandoned her after the funeral, and she was left at a foster home. She was abused there, and so she ran away to search for her father. After a long time of hard work and searching, she finally found him—but he had already died of grief. Then she worked whatever jobs she could find until they found her and forced her into an orphanage. Then finally, a doctor adopted her, which seemed like the luckiest thing that has ever happened to her. But even at school she still did not fare very well, and she was often bullied.

She had every reason to be miserable, didn't she?

But these two people worked in a very odd way. Somehow, this boy, whose name is now revealed as Natsume Hyuuga, was absolutely miserable and he hated the world. And that girl, whose name is Mikan Sakura, was especially cheerful and she always wore a smile.

Now, maybe you're thinking: 'how is this possible?'

Well, okay, maybe we forgot to mention that he had a sibling—a sister, to be exact. So how does his sister affect his happiness? No, no, his sister was not horrible or terribly mean in any way. In fact, his sister was a kind, gentle little girl.

The sad thing was she was given a ticking time bomb for a heart.

To tell the whole story, you would have to start from four years ago…

_Flashback_

"Natsume, come play with me!" An eight year old girl pulled on her big brother's arm. Natsume, twelve years old, turned away from his sister. "Not now, Aoi."

Aoi peered over Natsume's shoulder and her crimson eyes softened. "You're looking at Mom's picture again?" She asked softly. Natsume didn't reply, so she backed away and smiled at him. "Okay, I'll go play by myself." "Sorry Aoi." "It's okay." And with that, she skipped off with her favorite doll in her hand.

"Sorry, Aoi…" Usually he would play his sister, but today he was feeling a little blue. Natsume stared after Aoi and then returned his gaze to the photo in his hand. Their mom passed away five years ago. He was seven and Aoi was only three. She hardly remembered Mom at all, so she got along better with their stepmother and she didn't think of her that often. Natsume actually thought it was better that way, since he didn't want to see Aoi suffer from sorrow.

He closed his eyes, holding the photo close to his heart. The entire house was silent, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

All he could remember was waking up at the sound of the phone ringing. It seemed to be a normal phone call, but for some reason he had an ominous feeling. He picked it up, and the voice at the other end said, "Is this the Hyuuga residence?" "Yes" "This is the Okazaki hospital. We are here to inform you about Aoi Hyuuga."

His heart seemed to stop for a minute.

"What's wrong?"

"We must give her an emergency surgery immediately."

_End Flashback_

After that, Natsume had rushed to the hospital, and his parents arrived shortly afterwards.

Although Aoi's surgery seemed to be successful, she became very weak. No matter what medication or surgery was done, it did not change the fact that only a new heart could save her life.

It is a mystery why Natsume had become a pop star about a year after the incident. Some people criticize that he was a cold blooded monster who abandoned his ill sister for fame. But some also say that he shouldn't be giving up his dreams because of his sister.

However, none of these reasons were correct.

The real reason wasn't known until he met her, a fateful meeting tied together by a star that will shine forever.

※

_End of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star: Prologue_

※

a/n: Well, that's the end of my prologue. I hope you liked this... short chapter. This is my first story ever on Fanfiction, so it would be nice if I could recieve some reviews and suggestions for my writing and story. Please and thank you. :)  
_- Le Air_


End file.
